Max Damage
Max Damage is the most famous racer in the ''Carmageddon'' series. He is one of two drivers that the player can choose from at the start of many of the games (the other being Die Anna), and he is the only driver to appear in every single game and port. Carmageddon |net=eagle |description=Mad maximum impact fruitcake with a hydraulic neck and no crumple zones in his brain. Drives the Eagle, a car designed for rammin’ and slammin’.}} The Red Eagle is one of two cars that the player can select to drive at the start of the game. When the game is beaten, Eagles in various different colors are unlocked. Carmageddon Splat Pack |net=eagle |description=}} The Eagle II is one of two cars that the player can select to drive at the start of the game. When the game is beaten, Eagle IIs in various different colors are unlocked. Carmageddon II The Eagle 3 is the only car the player can select to drive at the start of the game. When the game is beaten, Eagles in various different colors are unlocked: Black, Dark Blue, Blue, Cyan, Gold (Orange), Green, Lime Green, Pink, Purple, White and Yellow. Carmageddon: TDR 2000 The Eagle MK4 is the car that the player is given to drive at the start of the game. Carmageddon (PlayStation) This is the car that the player is given to drive at the start of the game. Carmageddon 64 This is one of two cars that the player can select to drive at the start of the game. Max will appear as an opponent if the player does not select him. Carmageddon (Game Boy Color) The Eagle is the car that the player is given to drive at the start of the game. Carmageddon (Mobile) Max is one of the four drivers in the game. For his choice of vehicles, see the game's page. Carmageddon: Reincarnation / Carmageddon: Max Damage "Maximum velocity madman Max Damage is back, still on a mission to mangle. Part bionic these days, he's 100% intent on taking apart all opposition." Consisting of two separate but similar games, the pre-release Alpha and beta went under the subtitle 'Reincarnation' and Post release changed to the name 'Max Damage' There will be 2 variants of The Eagle; The Eagle R, first revealed in the Pre-Alpha, and the "alternate" Tez Lane version, to be unlockable for Kickstarter backers. Trivia *In the original game, Max is portrayed on the in-game 'Prat cam' by a man (Tony) wearing a red crash helmet, despite appearing in his regular 'burnt red' form on the box. However, the red on the box and loading screen appeared to be created by the lighting, which is made clearer in Reincarnation images. * In the cutscenes of the original game, a person wearing a red racing suit (with the Stainless logo visible) and a full-face helmet is portrayed driving the Red Eagle. *The Eagle and the Hawk are the only cars to get color variants, in Carmageddon and the Splat Pack. Max gets extra colors in Carmageddon II as well. *The original Red Eagle is similar to the 1996 Jaguar XK8. *The Red Eagle's appearance is based on the character Frankenstein's car, 'The Monster', from the 1975 movie Death Race 2000. *The Red Eagle and the Yellow Hawk look very similar. They only have some minor differences, such as their cabins. *The Eagle II is based on the Batmobile: A cross between the vehicle from the first two films and Batman's ride in the 1990s animated series. *Like ''Twisted Metal'''s Sweet Tooth, Max Damage and The Red Eagle are considered the 'mascots' for the Carmageddon series. Max appears in every game, and on all the box art; in the games where drivers aren't present (such as Carmageddon: TDR 2000) The Red Eagle is in place. The Red Eagle is absent from the mobile port of Carmageddon, but Max is there and a car named Hellfire is present which looks very similar to the Eagle. *Max can appear as an enemy in Carmageddon 64, Carmageddon (Game Boy Color) and Carmageddon (Mobile) when the player chooses to play as another vehicle/driver. *In TDR 2000, Max has a tattoo on his forearm that says Quiet Riot. *The Eagle II color variants are based on a prototype version of the vehicle. This quirk is shared with the Hawk II. *For his Reincarnation design, Max not only has more human-coloured skin, but also a robotic right arm. First seen in the box art, this can also be spotted in The Eagle thumbnail on the official site (but not in the full-sized image) and in Alpha gameplay footage. *In the mobile app "CSR Classics", there is a driver named "Danger" with a custom license plate that reads "MAX D". This could be a possible reference to Max Damage himself. Gallery Alligator_car.jpg|Alligator car (gallery) Eagle3Colors.png|All the Eagle3 colours Tozzer-MaxBeforeBlast.png|Max before he was disfigured by the nuke blast FrankStill.gif|Tony as Max on the Prat cam, original Carmageddon TDRHeroCar-3shots.jpg|Eagle MK4 from the alpha version of TDR 2000' CR-max2012.jpg|2012 Max artwork for Carmageddon: Reincarnation' CarmaR-timped1.jpg|Red Eagle running down the Tim Schafer ped (early Reincarnation engine) CR-eagleconceptingame2.jpg|Early in-game shot, with Tez Lane's 2012 Eagle concept. CR-eagleconceptkickstarter2.jpg|Tez Lane's Kickstarter Eagle (second version) CR-eagleconceptthumbnail.jpg|Eagle concept art featuring full-length Max CR-alpha-maxflung.jpg|Still from the Damage Tech video CR-eagler-alpha1.jpg|The Eagle R (Pre-Alpha) CR-eagler-overview1.jpg|The Eagle R concept art featuring Max (partial) Other Media Max Damage also appears in a Tozzer.com online comic that was released at the same time as Carmageddon: TDR 2000. It shows him getting hit by an atomic blast (causing his red complexion), as well as initially driving a non-Eagle car (which resembles to OK Stimpson's Fraud Broko). Category:Drivers in Carmageddon (Mobile) Category:Drivers in Carmageddon: Reincarnation Category:Sports Car Drivers